james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Na'viJay1
Avatar is the coolest movie on this earth and the people who don't think so thats their loss their missing out what do you guys think? If anybody knows how to get a picture from the gallery from this avatar wiki and put it as your profile pic please comment on this page and tell me. Second warning This is your second warning for violating our discussion policies. The next offense results in a temporary block of your posting capabilities for this wiki. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Policy One should expect that you have made yourself familiar with our Discussion Policies by now, given that you have been blocked for violating them before. Obviously, this is not the case. Please note that, should you give enough reason to block you again, the time you would be unable to edit here would be 3 months. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 01:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Second temporary block You were blocked for repeatedly failing to follow our discussion policies. You have been blocked before for the same reason and did not take this for an opportunity to get familiar with our policies, nor did you do so after your last warning. After a short discussion, we decided to only block you for 1 month instead of the 3 months specified in our policies. You are free to edit your talk page while you are blocked, but note that further offenses lead to an extended blocking period. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply You know, Na'viJay1, I was really hoping you were mature enough to move on and stop this whole feud, but I guess not. You are being incredibly ignorant and rude to not only me, but the entire community on the Avatar Wiki. It's not fair to them to have to put up with all of your crap and the fact that you get offended by everything we say. First of all, we get off topic in just about every blog post, and that's not a bad thing. Everyone gets off topic occasionally, and you need to learn to deal with it. There's always gonna be someone in life that is gonna piss you off, and you need to learn to deal with that, too. Life doesn't always work out like you want it to. People aren't perfect. You may not like someone, but you need to learn to put up with it. There are a hell of a lot of people I've had to put up with in this world that I absolutely despise, yet I put up with their crap for the better of everyone else. No one wants to listen to people bicker back and forth the way you try to do with me. I am entitled to my own opinion and I have a nice thing called freedom of speech, and I'm entitled to it. You know I was not trying to start a feud with you, but you insisted on arguing with me and everyone else on the wiki, so now you get to pay the price. And I never gave you any crap. I stated my opinion and dealt with your rude remarks for the better of everyone else, but I can't anymore. I cannot hold in what I have to say to you. I cannot believe you are that nervy to say that I gave you crap. If anything, you gave me crap. I'm not gonna sit here and have a "web war" with you. You are not worth it. You have driven me to the point where I question if I even want to be on the wiki. I've been on the wiki for over a year, and I don't plan on leaving, but I don't plan on giving this war up without a fight either. I'm not gonna do anything except fight you with words though and pray that you realize your mistakes. I would apologize to end the conflict that we've brought upon the rest of the wiki (which I am truly sorry for), but I refuse to because I'm not the one who has to. I have nothing to apologize for, and I just want you to know that fighting me for nothing isn't worth it. I want to be kind to you and have a good relationship with you on the wiki like I do with everyone else, but I can't. Not until you stop. Just apologize. That's all I want. A sincere apology. I don't want to fight, I want to make things peaceful. But it seems that the peace I want on this wiki isn't gonna happen unless I try and fight you with words that will make you see that starting a feud with me is wrong and unfair. I don't want to argue with you about every single thing anymore. I just want there to be peace between us, not an ongoing conflict. ---Tsu'tey♫ 18:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry Tsu'tey, you wasted your time. Na'viJay1 already received his personal Christmas present yesterday. He is no longer with us for good. In case you want the best advice there is regarding the internet: Do not reply to an obvious troll. Saves you a lot of time and energy. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 01:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC)